The HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE :D
by t1ckt0ck8r8kh34ds
Summary: Because we all just need one more truth or dare fic to add onto the 5000 already here, amiright :D? M, because I don't even freaking know what I'm gonna end up writing. First fic ever, so it's not gonna be 5 star quality. But review. DO IT FOR THE YAOI.


**HIYA~. So, since the world of fan fiction needs yet another Hetalia Truth or Dare fic to add to there nine hundred million stories already here… TA DA. *jazz hands* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CITIZENS OF FAN ! MAY THIS WONDERFUL UNIVERSE BE FOREVER BLESSED WITH WONDERFUL AUTHORS AND AUTHORESSES. And about what I'll write: Yaoi is accepted, just not lemons. Because I am a wimp when it comes to writing those. (Reading them, however, is a COMPLETELY different subject =U=.) The other thing I don't want is dying dares, and marriage dares. Like: "I dare France to jump into a boiling pot of oil." Or: "I dare Italy and Germany to get married." Because, one: THOSE ANNOY ME. SO MUCH. Two: France is awesome. And Three: … I dunno. I just wanted to write three. And no dares for Iceland or any of his group either. I only know who he is through YouTube, and Hetalia: Paint it White. Ah~, that was a good movie. :D However, if you want to dare me, I won't object. *you may take this as a DARE ME NAO, if you will* Le Dementi: Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. Any other mentioned here (via, songs) belongs to their original owners. Not me. I will own an America plushy in the near future owo. OH I ALMOST FORGOT, I will accept hosts and hostesses! One person per chapter, tell me if you want to host, and I'll PM you. Just give me a chapter or two to get this (crap) started, and after that you can give me any information you want to give. I'll build off that. :D**

Senso: Okay, HI GUYS~! :3 If you didn't read the author's name at all, you're an asshole. Seriously, at least read who's writing this (crap). That's rude, man. BECAUSE I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU. SO BE HAPPY, DAMMIT. Now to kidna- INVITE THE HETALIA CAST OVER. Let's do that. Yeah. *awesome pose* ACTIVATING M.A.P. (magical author powers :D)

~In the world of Hetalia~

America: Yo, Tony, wanna go get a burgERRRRRRR *portal opens underneath him and he falls into it*

Tony: … ._. F*cking?

France: So Britain, (A.N. ~ I'm gonna alternate between Britain, England and Iggy, Kay?) How does it feel to be not as sexy as MEEEEEE *falls through portal*

England: Shut up, frOOOOG *portal again*

China: Russia, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ARUUUUUU *portal*

Russia: VODKAAAAAA~ *pooooortaaaal*

Italy: VEEEEEEE~

Germany: AAARGH

Japan: ! *guess what they just fell through?*

~In the magical world that is MY HOUSE~

Hetalia Cast: AAAAAAAGH (ARU/VE/VODKA) *lands in a huge pile in the middle of a huge room*

Germany: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

China: At least we aren't dead, aru.

Italy: Ve~, Germany, where are we?

England: I believe we just fell through a portal…

America: No way dude, that's-

Senso: HAHAHAHAHAAAA! CORRECT, MY DEAR IGGY. You! *dramatic point* Fell through a portal and ended up in my torture cha- room.

China: What where you going to say, aru…?

Senso: Room, That's all, ahaha, totally all I was going to say, not another word like "torture chamber" or something like that. Not. At. All.

China: You-

Senso: NOT AT ALL.

China: ._.

France: Onhonhon~, you captured us so that you could be with my beautiful self, non?

Senso: *grinning stupidly* No~.

France: ;A;

Germany: You want to start another world war?

Senso: As sexy as that would be, NOPE.

Germany: How the hell is war-

Senso: DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION?

Germany: …

Japan: A-ah, I think I know what this is.

Senso: *stupid smile turns evil* Nihon knows why Senso brought him here? Could Nihon possibly extrapolate?

Japan: This is a… truth or dare fanfiction… isn't it?

Senso: Ufu~, it is! And you guys can't leave until _I_ say so. HA.

Russia: Of course we could, there's a door right over there. *walks calmly to door*

Senso: (Oh, SHIT. They SAW it.) OH HELL NO, GET BACK HERE, YOU! *dramatic points again at floor and another portal opens underneath everyone in room* WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE ELSE. *jumps into portal and grabs Italy, who grabs Germany and Japan, who knocks into China, who trips England, who is tackled by France, and Russia just pushes America in and jumps after him*

~In the even more awesome place that is my mind~

*everyone lands in a huge pile*

England: AGAIN?

Italy: Truth or dare, I love that game! Ve~, Germany, can we play?

Germany: No.

Italy: AWW!

Senso: Of COURSE you can, Ita-chan! EVERYONE will! *smile and eye twitch combo*

Everyone: oAo

Italy: So where's the pasta?

Senso: KITCHEN.

Italy: Okay! *wonders to the closest door* Is this it?

Senso: WAIT, NO, DON'T OPEN THAT! IT'S-

Italy: *opens door*

*the sound of high pitched insane laughter and growling floods the room, which is pitch black*

?: Close the damn door, would you? We are trying to plan.

Senso: Y-yes sir! *slams door shut* Ahaha… *shifty eyes*

Italy: *shivering behind Germany*

Senso: SO ITALY, THE KITCHEN IS OVER HERE! *opens door that magically appeared to room filled with pasta* Go on~.

Italy: Okay! *skips into kitchen*

Senso: That was easy. Heh.

America: W-w-what was that? A g-ghost?

Senso: *nervous laughter* T-that's not import- OW! *grabs head* I'MSORRYI'MSORRYDON'TYELLATMEI'MSORRY! OKAY OKAY, FINE. That's beside the point. HAPPY NOW?

America: I don't get it. :I

Senso: You guys are playing T or D with me, and YOU are GOING to LIKE it, DAMMIT.

Russia: ^J^ What makes you think you can keep me in here?

Senso: … 'Cause I wanna. :D

Russia: Kol kol kol kol kol…

France: Onhonhon, why not spin the bottle? |:3

Senso: You guys could get dared to do it. :D

England: There is absolutely no way I would play something as childish and undignified spin the bottle.

Senso: Yeah there is.

England: Pray tell.

Senso: If you get dared to. C:

China: I don't like this at all, aru…

Japan: I feel the same, this will not end well.

Germany: Ja…

**I'm gonna say this ahead of time, don't expect much. First T or D ever, so… MEH. =3=. R and R, no flames, and blah blah blah all that shit. REVIEWERS GET VIRTUAL PASTAAAAAA. *eye twitch***


End file.
